<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealousy is a Sin by TheFoolsKnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618779">Jealousy is a Sin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnight'>TheFoolsKnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tiny Bites of Malec [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Book 3: City of Glass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec sees a picture of Magnus and an unfamiliar woman, and can’t help but wonder what they are to each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tiny Bites of Malec [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealousy is a Sin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The stairs creaked under Alec’s feet as he walked up the stairway to Magnus's apartment. Hamming a tune under his breath, he unlocked the door and opened it to an empty living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frowning slightly, he stepped inside, pocketing his keys and called out, "Magnus?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In here!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec followed the voice to what he presumed was the closed door to Magnus's office. As soon as he neared it, the door creaked open a crack, and Magnus peeked out. He appeared to be wearing a glittery tank top, revealing his arms and shoulders, and every inch of his visible skin and then some was liberally covered in a sheen of sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I'm in the middle of brewing a potion," Magnus explained with an apologetic smile. Alec had to work hard to focus on his words and not his arms, both of which were looking extremely appealing right now. "It won't be long, just a few minutes. Feel free to look around until then." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Alec said, and blushed when his voice come out hoarser than intended. Magnus simply grinned at him, dabbing at a few stay beads of sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand, and retreated back into the office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec stared at the closed door for a few moments before walking away, and paused near the living loom. Magnus  did say he could look around, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood still for a moment before walking towalds the far end of the hallway towards Magnus's bedroom. He wasn't planning on invading Magus's privacy, of course. There was just something in that room that always made Alec curious, though he'd never gotten a good look at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a photograph, hung up just beside Magnus's dresser, framed in wood and depicting Magnus along with another woman who appeared to be in her twenties, but was much older if the warlock mark of blue skin was anything to go by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Presently, Alec stood in front of the picture, looking at the woman with a scrutinizing gaze. He couldn't help but wonder exactly what this woman was to Magnus. An acquaintance? Or maybe a friend? Or perhaps... a past lover? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec felt a surge of unbridled emotion at that thought and frowned. Why did it matter, anyway? It wasn't like he and Magnus were serious. Magus's past loves didn't really matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe, Alec admitted a little begrudgingly to himself, they did matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did want to know more about Magnus… including his past. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec chewed on his lip and cursed himself internally. This was exactly what he was afraid of -catching feelings for Magnus. Feelings meant relationships and commitment, and that would inevitably lead to- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An image of the clave loomed before Alec's mind, but before he could dwell on it any further, Magnus was there, throwing an arm around Alec and standing beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you done with the potion?" Alec asked, turning to Magnus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus raised a shoulder in a mild shrug. “Of course. I would never leave a half-brewed potion unattended.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec cracked a small smile, then turned to the picture. “Who’s she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus’s gaze fell on the picture. “Oh, she’s just a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” was all Alec said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus’s smile suddenly turned a little teaseful. “Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec’s eyes fell away, his gaze stopping at some point on the floor. “No reason." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus chuckled and drew Alec closer, kissing the point where his jawline met his face. Alec's breath hitched, but Magnus was already pulling away, heading towards the living room and beckoning Alee along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Were you always friends," Alec asked against his better judgement as he followed Magnus. "Or did you ever… you know?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus paused at the entrance to the living room and turned to face Alec, bracing a hand against the wall closest to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were only friends, Alexander," Magnus said with a tiny grin. "Trust me. Catarina would have a fit if she heard you. Besides, I don’t really see why we’re having this conversation, unless…” Magnus’s grin widened a fraction. “Are you jealous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N- no,” he stammered, trying to step past Magnus, but he moved swiftly to block Alec's path. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are, aren't you?" Magnus's grin broke into pearly laughter, and Alec could only stare in mild embarrassment until Magnus calmed down enough to lean in and kiss Alec's cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry. You're just… Really adorable," Magnus said in between breathy laughter. Alec could feel all the heat in the room rising to his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could say anything, however, Magnus grabbed the front of his hoodie and pulled him into a mushy kiss. Once again, Alec marvelled at how Magnus could turn his legs to jelly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Magnus pulled away with a wink and headed into the living room, Alec could only follow him, cursing his stupid heart silently. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>